1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the header for a harvester and more particularly to the construction and suspension of a floating cutter bar for a harvester header.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, others have provided floating cutter bars of various types. One such floating cutter bar is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,206,583 and 4,206,584 wherein a floating cutter bar is supported by a plurality of laterally spaced linkages each of which are spring biased by an upstanding compression spring at the rear of the header. Another floating cutter bar construction is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,383 wherein a series of quadrilateral linkages are employed to support a floating cutter bar and a sheet spring is employed to partially support it. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,990 is of interest in that it shows a harvester platform supported by parallel links which are connected at their front and rear ends to the platform and vehicle frame by ball and socket joints.